This invention pertains to the field of brushless position sensing devices. Such devices find utility, for instance, in servo systems for providing signals related in a known way to the actual position of the device being controlled.
Wire wound potentiometers and devices requiring commutation have been used heretofor as position sensing devices, but they involve brush wear which adversely influences longevity.
Hall effect generators which have been used in position sensing devices such as that disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,594, Jan. 23, 1968, of R. S. Davidson, Jr., do not provide an output which is predetermined in value but require an expensive amplifier such as that designated at 31 in the referenced patent in order to provide useable interface with related equipment. Amplifiers and the like in prior art devices of this nature can only exert limited influence on the Hall effect output, such, for instance as influence on the maximum value of the output. There are no simple techniques for tailoring the Hall effect output over the entire range of relative position being sensed.